What's Yours is Mine
by debronze
Summary: "She's just a girl! She knows nothing! Please take me! Kill me! Anything! Just don't take her! She doesn't deserve it!" she watched as he was now hysterical. As she felt tears fall down her cheeks she watched as Hans turned back to him. "No. She doesn't deserve it. But you do." Hans/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't written FanFiction for a while and decided that with my love of Alan Rickman and Die Hard, that I would try to make a good story here. The story has been written up for a while and sitting on my computer for just me but I figured I would see if some other eyes would enjoy it. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly dressed for that sort of thing." Erin said hesitantly, looking down at her denim shorts and worn white sneakers.

"Oh who cares!" replied a voice on the other line. She rolled her eyes and pressed her head against the wall next to her, looking out of the window. The dark orange rays of sun beaming over the top of the buildings across the street forced her to squint her eyes and look away. "It isn't as if you will know anyone there."

"Well it will look bad when everyone else is in suits and dresses." She explained.

"It won't matter I promise. If you get bored you can just go to the Drawing Room, or your room, or wherever you'd like." She sighed, not wanting to say no and disappoint him.

"Okay I'll come by later."

"Good! I'll see you soon." And with that she hung up the phone, running her fingers through her long dirty blonde hair.

"Frank?" came a voice from behind her. Erin sighed.

"He just got back." She said getting up and walking over to the girl trying to open a large box on the floor. "Wants me to come back tonight for a party."

"So which part of that are you unhappy about?" she asked through grit teeth, prying the box open. Erin handed her a pair of scissors off of the counter.

"I don't know. I'm sick of moving around." She watched as her friend was able to cut through the box.

"Didn't he say you could stay there when he's gone? Besides a bunch of Bill Gates will be there, might as well bang one for a night. Who knows maybe you'll get your own country out of it." she scoffed, forcing Erin to blush and laugh.

"I hope I remember to never come to you for advice." She said jokingly. Her friend snickered at the remark. "Besides Jen, would you trust a 19 year old with a house the size of this block?"

"Depends. Anyway I thought you liked him? I mean he is your godfather-."

"I'm not saying I don't, but it doesn't mean I automatically do. I hardly know the guy. It's not like I even knew he existed until a year ago."

"I still don't get why you chose to stay with me and my lunatic of a family all that time when you had him."

"Don't say that Jen. You know exactly why.." She said softly. Jen sighed, putting the dishes in her hands down.

"You should stay with him, Erin. It's what your parents clearly wanted. Talk to him about." She closed her eyes, trying not to think about them.

"I'll think about it."

But she knew in her heart she could no longer live the way she had been. For the past year she had been in and out of friend's houses and apartments, not wanting to intrude on someone for so long.

About an hour later, they had finally finished unpacking the boxes for Jennifer's new apartment. She was only two years older than Erin, but dropped out of school once her summer internship offered a full-time job in New York City. Erin told her she would have done the same, but both of them were from New Jersey, and the commute was unpleasant.

"Have fun tonight. Call me when you're on the train okay?" Jen said, laying a hand on her shoulder as Erin grabbed her things and walked over to the doorway. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you soon." She gave her a hug before smiling and walking out the door to leave.

She sighed, feeling her stomach turn at the thought of returning to the only family she had left. After walking down the now busy streets of New York, she had finally made it to Penn Station, pushing through crowds of people trying to catch their trains.

After waiting in line for the ticket dispenser, she quickly paid for her ticket and hurried to find the track her train would be on. As she finally found an empty seat, she felt her pocket begin to ring. It was Frank again.

"Hello?" she answered, watching people pass by her seat.

"Have you left yet?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I'm on the train now. I should be in around 9:30."

"I see. I see. Shall I send a car for you?"

"No, I have one at the station, thanks." She felt relieved as the train began to move.

"Okay, no big deal. Listen…Erin…" his voice grew distant, and she turned white, afraid of what he might say. "Will you…have you…where have you been staying?" The conversation she had dreaded discussing.

"Frank it's loud on here, I'll talk to you when I get back." And without hesitation she hung up.

She felt bad, but the feeling quickly passed as she remembered whom she was talking to. In her eyes, he was the nonexistent godfather who had never showed his face until her parents died only a year and a half ago. She felt as if he was legally responsible…not that he actually wanted her.

Though she had just turned 18 at the time, she could decide to go and do whatever she pleased. But of course, you need money to do that, and even with her parents alive, it was not something they were used to having. It angered her even more to find that this godfather of hers was unbelievably rich. Yet not a cent was spared for the family that she had heard of.

It was strange, though. He had never shown interest while her parents were still alive, but now as they are deceased, and she isn't legally obligated to live with, why did he constantly contact her? Why did he want to create a relationship that was clearly not meant to be? It wasn't often that she troubled herself with these questions, due to his common absence. But a few times a year when he wasn't abroad, he would always try to get her to live with him or at least offer presents to get her to like him. Erin wasn't dumb. She accepted things she needed but that was the extent of their relationship.

Time flew by and she had soon made it back to New Jersey where she grabbed her keys and headed for the parking lot. After finding her a car, she opened the trunk and grabbed a white button down blouse. Closing the trunk and getting into the dark car, she looked around to make sure nobody could see her as she took her shirt off and slipped the blouse on. _'Might as well look a little decent.' _She thought, throwing the other shirt into the back that had been stained from moving things all day. She turned the car on and waited for it to heat up as she pulled her makeup bag from the passenger seat, brushing her hair and spraying perfume she had found at the bottom of the bag.

She checked the mirror a few times to make sure everything looked okay before finally driving to her Godfather's. It wasn't a long drive, and she thought for a while that she wouldn't remember what house it was until she had found a street with cars parked everywhere and driving through a large circular driveway.

"How could I forget?" she mumbled to herself, getting a glimpse of the ridiculous fountain in the small yard of the driveway. Her heart began to pound, watching crowds of people walk in and out of the large doors looking as if they were on the red carpet.

"Keys?" a voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around to one of the valet men, who had also looked better than her.

"Oh, sorry…here." She handed him her keys and began walking towards the front door, where she could clearly see the foyer glistening in a golden light. She tried not to look at the people around her; afraid they would all be snickering about her outfit.

"Excuse me, miss." But before she could even get through the doors, a man in a plain tuxedo stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have the proper attire-."

"Erin!" Her face was red as she looked over the man's shoulder to see a familiar face coming towards her. She smiled as the old man, no taller than her pushed past the man and pulled her into a tight hug. He was a chubby old man, thin black glasses sat over his button nose and his eyebrows were about as bushy as the hair around his head. "It's good to see you! I trust your commute was not too painful?" she shook her head, feeling awkward as he grabbed her shoulder and guided her into the house.

"No no, it was fine. I'm sorry it took so long." She told him, his thick cologne making her want to gag.

"No trouble at all. Shall we go sit somewhere?" he asked, continuing to guide her into one of the rooms in the back of the house where no one was.

"Ho was London?" she asked, trying not to be awkward as they both sat down on a long gold couch. She looked around the brightly lit room she had remembered being the first time she came to the house. It was large and connected to the kitchen and two long hallways of doors that were always locked. A large fireplace sat in front of them, and behind it were long walls of screen doors that led to the large backyard.

"Wonderful, very wonderful. Have you been keeping up with your studies?" he asked bluntly. She swallowed hard.

"Yes." She said hesitantly. He nodded, not questioning her once.

"Then we shall see soon about transferring somewhere better I hope?" he asked. She could only nod at this. In his eyes, she had been going to Fordham University for the past year, the reason in which she could not stay with him. Little does he know, she had never applied to begin with.

"Well I don't want to beat around the bush here, so I'll get to the point." He told her, straightening his posture. "I want you to stay here in the house. You can very well commute to school." She waited for him to say something else, perhaps give her a reason as to why, but nothing came.

"I don't know." She began to say, beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"There's no reason to object. I have money, all the resources you need…" she just sat there with her mouth open…she knew she was horrible at lying and he was giving her no time to even think.

"I really don't know what to say." She told him.

"I'm your only family now." He said softly. She frowned, suddenly thinking about her parents, and then realizing how much she didn't want to get into that. "Please, Erin."

She then nodded.

"I guess I can-."

"Oh wonderful!" he grabbed both of her arms and stood her up, pulling her into another tight hug. "Come let us enjoy the party and when everyone is gone we shall discuss this arrangement further." And as quickly as she was dragged in there, she was dragged out.

"Before we discuss things…there's something I need to tell you." She told him, stopping him in the middle of the dining area. She then watched as he began to frown, his eyes looking past her.

"H-Hans it's good to see you!" he stuttered. She then watched as Frank pushed past her, forcing her to turn around and watch him shake the hands of a man much taller than him. His brown hair was combed neatly to the side, connected to a trimmed goatee that traveled along his jawline as well. His nose was large and his lips long and curvy, he stood with unbelievable posture in his black pin striped suit with a silver tie.

"You seem surprised, Franklin." Came a rich deep voice from the man. She studied him, trying to figure out his accent. She watched as Frank swallowed hard and smiled.

"Rumors travel fast, you know." He laughed nervously. About to walk away and leave the two to catch up, his voice stopped her.

"And who might this be?" she looked back to see the man's hazel eyes boring into hers, a small smile appearing onto his lips. She blushed as Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to them.

"My goddaughter, Erin." She smiled politely and held out her hand, watching him take it and softly squeeze his large warm fingers against it.

"Hans Gruber." He replied with a smile. German. He was German.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said as she pulled her hand away.

"Hans maybe we should-."

"You know, Franklin, I do enjoy a good party." She watched his hand grab Frank's shoulders, forcing him to flinch. She watched hesitantly, sensing something must be wrong. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned to see a large bald headed man standing behind her.

"But I do believe we have business to attend to. I think it would benefit both of us, if we could do this privately." He took his hand away and watched as Frank shook his head vigorously, shaking as he looked around.

"Er- Henry!" she watched as he hurried away towards his Butler. She then looked back at Hans who turned towards her, a thin smile creeping on his lips.

"You look scared." He said, folding his arms behind his back and walking towards her.

"I…I'm sorry I don't mean to…I just …don't know what's going on." She said, watching as everyone in the house began to leave. Hans smiled and came closer to her.

"My friends and I just want to have a few words with your…Godfather was it? I assume not a sibling of your parents, you're too beautiful to be related to him." She blushed, still confused as everyone continued to leave.

"You see, we're in business together."

"What sort of business?" she then watched as his smile faded, and he came closer to her.

"I think it's best perhaps, that you didn't know for now." He said lowly leaning close to her, forcing her to move back only to be stopped by the large body still holding her shoulder. "Come." He stepped out of the way and extended his arm out in front of him. She studied him carefully as she stepped forward, the hand on her shoulder sliding off. As she carefully walked past him, she felt his hand press itself on her lower back, guiding her to where the couches were. "Sit." He demanded, glaring at her. She slowly sat down on the couch looking around at the house that now had nearly ten people in it.

She watched as Frank began to walk towards her, but his arm was caught roughly as he walked by Hans.

"Over here." He growled, pushing him over to the couch across from hers. She watched as he ran his hand over the side of his hair, turning around and rolling his neck. He straightened out his suit and turned back around to face Frank.

"Do you know why I'm here, Franklin?" he asked, watching him like a hawk.

"Listen, Hans we can discuss this but not in front of the girl." Frank told him, his hand pointing towards her. Hans looked at her and returned his stare towards Frank.

"So you do know then?"

"Hans please not-."

"DON'T interrupt me!" he growled. "You're not in a position to tell me what to do." And as soon as the words left his mouth the sound of a gun cocking rang in her ears. She looked over to see the two men behind Frank pointing guns at him.

"No!" she stood up, fear rising inside of her. She was stopped quickly as two men on each side of her grabbed her arms and held her in place. Frank held a hand up to her, motioning for her to relax.

"I don't have what you came for." Frank said sternly.

"You expect me to believe that you greedy little _Schwein!"_ he growled, grabbing Frank's collar.

"It's the truth, Hans! I don't have it!" Hans threw him back onto the couch.

"He's lying. You think you can steal from us?" one of the men shouted.

"Then go ahead and kill me if it will do you any good! I'm not afraid!" Frank shouted back. Hans smiled at this.

"That's the thing, Franklin. It won't do me any good to give you that sort of luxury." He hissed. "Fleeing from London with no word? Tut tut tut." She let out a shaky breath, watching Frank as he looked down at the folded hands in his lap. She then looked back at Hans who stared at him, his hands in his pockets.

"You must have known that I'd come for you." He said softly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He then looked at her, his face serious. "I was expecting some sort of sob story Franklin, I have to say I'm a little disappointed." He slowly began to approach her, the hands holding her arms began to tighten their grip. "You never told me you had family…" she looked away from him, her forehead pressing into the arm of one of the men holding her. She shook as she felt the knuckle of his index finger lightly stroked her jaw. "For good reason I'm sure…"

"Don't touch her!" she heard him shout. Hans's hand dropped from her face as he turned back to her Godfather who regretted shouting almost immediately. She watched as he began to walk away.

"Just kill him Hans he's trained not to talk-."

"Please! Don't!" she shouted without even thinking.

"Halt die Schnauze!" growled Hans as he glared at the blonde holding her. Looking back at Frank. "Do you have it or not?"

"I'm not giving you anything!" he replied, his face bright red.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." He looked back at the blonde. "Karl, Ihr oben zu binden."

"No, please!" Frank shouted. She then felt the two men holding her cuff her wrists behind her back. Suddenly alert, she tried to get out of their hold. "She's just a girl! She knows nothing! Please take me! Kill me! Anything! Just don't take her! She doesn't deserve it!" she watched as he was now hysterical. As she felt tears fall down her cheeks she watched as Hans turned back to him.

"No. She doesn't deserve it. But you do." He said simply, nodding his head towards the door.

"Hans please!" she was then being carried out of the room as he heard his voice echo through.

"Heinrich, stay with Mr. Sullivan and make sure he doesn't leave this house." She heard Hans command. Suddenly she felt a heavy strip of duct tape being pulled over her mouth. She whipped her head away, now frightened, as she was being blind folded.

"No! Hans!" Franks voice still shouted. Her scream was then muffled as she felt herself being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. Tears began to fill her eyes as her heart pounded hard against her chest. She soon felt herself being taken outside where the cool breeze brushed over her legs. As soon as she heard a car door, she let out another muffled scream. She was set down onto her feet where she felt her sleeve being rolled up. A sharp pinch was felt in her arm, and suddenly she felt weak. In moments, everything was black.

**Let me know what you all think! I write late at night so there is bound to be grammar errors and such, so if there are just give me a heads up and I'll fix this. Everything was a bit thrown together here, but the rest of the story is better I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for making you all wait! I honestly thought no one would read this, but I'm happy to say I was wrong so thank you so much for the feedback! Here is Chapter 2, and I'm hoping to get Chapter 3 up before the end of the week. Please let me know what you think, feedback keeps me writing more and I also like receiving constructive criticism, which only helps me write better. Enjoy!**

There was a loud slam. Erin flinched as she was suddenly startled out of her deep sleep, her senses blurry and distorted. Her head began to buzz loudly as she tried to wake her body that was stiff, her joints aching at the subtle movement. As she finally opened her eyes, her heart skipped when there was nothing but darkness. A blindfold.

In seconds, memories from the night before began to flash through her head. The party, Frank, the men with guns. She went to take the blindfold off which only induced panic as she realized her hands were cuffed behind her back, her mouth duct taped. She breathed heavily, trying to squirm free. Her eyes began to tear, confused at what was going on. She calmed herself down and realized that she must have been in a car.

"Hans! She's awake!" A man shouted. She could hear the sound of a window being rolled down, and the door next to her opening. Her heart raced as she felt two strong arms practically pick her up and pull her out of the car. She immediately fell to her knees, her legs feeling completely numb. "Get up!" the same man shouted. She was yanked to her feet, limping as he dragged her on what felt like hard dirt, where she was pushed down to her knees.

"Easy Franco." Came an almost soothing, familiar voice. There was a light wind that felt almost harsh against her bare skin. She could feel the strong sun beating down on her; her head was tilted down as she began to shake in fear. "Can you hear me?" the voice sounded closer. She nodded gently, unsure if the words were supposed to be directed to her.

"Go. We will see you soon." The same voice said. She listened at what sounded like a group of people getting into a car, slamming the doors and igniting the engine that roared loudly. The sound of the car became distant after the screeching of the tires rang in her ears as it drove off. She continued to sit on her knees, trying to listen for any sound. She then flinched as she felt her blindfold loosen. She shut her eyes immediately being blinded by the sun. She waited a few more minutes before letting them adjust to the light, where in front of her she saw a black man with glasses standing next to the man from the party: Hans.

"I want you to look around." Hans told her, approaching her. Breathing heavily, she looked around to see that they were in the middle of what seemed to be a desert, parked on the side of a long road. The car was a black SUV, a nice one at that, and they were the only ones out there. She looked back up at him when she was done. "There is no one for miles but us. _Screaming_ will do you no good. _Running_ will do you no good. Not one movement can be made without either of us watching." He said sharply, his hands folded behind his back as he stepped towards her.

"In simpler terms; resisting will not get you anywhere." He hissed. Clearing his throat and wiping dirt off of his shoulder, he straightened up. "I suppose I owe you an explanation for your current, _predicament_. Your godfather has stolen something of mine, and in return I have done the same to him." He explained, now towering over her.

"And until he returns what is mine, _I_ keep what is _his_. It's as simple as that." He said flatly. She swallowed hard, her dry throat tightening.

"We have quite a journey ahead of us. You _will_ obey my orders. If you do not obey me, you will be punished. I'm going to take the tape off, yes?" he asked. Trying to take everything in, she nodded quickly. He then walked over to her, quickly ripping it off, forcing her to wince at the burning sensation.

She breathed heavily, her mouth sensitive and dry from the tape.

"Give her water." She watched as the other man's shadow began to approach her. He kneeled down.

"Tilt your head back." He said nicely. She did as he said, closing her eyes and opening her mouth a little. As she felt her mouth become full, she spit the water into his face. She watched as he stumbled away, growling as he began wiping it off with his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted, her throat sore. "You think you can just kidnap me and get away with it?! I don't even know you guys!" her voice grew softer as Hans approached her angrily, snatching her neck with his hand and pulling her to her feet. She stood on her toes, trying to breathe as his grip around her neck tightened.

"Perhaps I wasn't _clear_ enough." His eyes beamed into hers.

"You're not going to speak…you're not going to do anything unless you are ordered to." He hissed. "Understand?" she let out a painful gasp as she was thrown to her knees once more.

"Get on your feet and get in the car." He demanded. Coughing at the lack of air, she struggle to get to her feet before the man who she had spat at came over and helped her up. To her surprise, he wiped the dirt off of her and watched as Hans walked to the car. The man looked at her to see the confusion in her face at his unexpected kindness.

"We're both assholes, we deserve what we get." The man smirked. He then escorted her to the car where Hans had waited, keeping himself occupied with something else. As they drew closer the man looked at her.

"I'm Theo by the way. Hans's right hand man." Still looking at him incredulously, Hans looked up as well, surprised and annoyed by his friend's sincerity.

"Erin." She replied simply.

"Theo, let's go." Hans barked at him.

"A pleasure to meet you Erin!" he said with a big smile, patting Hans on the shoulder as he ran around to the driver side of the car. Hans opened the back door, quickly approaching her. He turned her around and grabbed the cuffs, feeling him unlock one of them.

"_Get in_." he hissed dangerously. She turned around and did as he said, getting in the car as he held the other cuff. He motioned for her to move down to the other door as he got in. She watched him close the door and nod at Theo.

"We're ready." He told him, practically moving on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them to the door where a handle was. He hooked the cuff through it and cuffed her wrist so that she was now bound to the door.

"H-he's going to call the police…they will find me." She said softly, as his hands were still on her wrists. He smirked, throwing one arm over the seat behind her, his other hand resting on his knee as he leaned close to her, forcing her to cower back against the seat.

"You think so? You think a _thief_ would call the police?" he asked her, his face close enough that his hot breath washed over her sensitive skin.

"He's not a thief-." Hans interrupted her by letting out a quick laugh.

"Yes and _you_ would know wouldn't you? The prized goddaughter no one knew _existed_." He hissed. She looked away from him, hoping he would move away but his face moved closer and he continued. "You think I go out of my way to kidnap pretty girls and hold them for ransom on a daily basis?"

"He has nothing to steal from you…he's…he's rich." She said softly, listening to him chuckle again.

"It's cute how naïve you are." He hissed, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him.

"Frank_ is_ a criminal kid! Used to work with us in London." Theo shouted from the front. She watched Hans give him a scolding stare through the mirror, almost upset that he ruined his fun. "He tried to kill us before stealing-."

"Theo!" Hans growled to stop him for going any further.

"What? She isn't going to listen to _you_." Hans sneered, shoving her face away from him as he moved away to the other side of the car. "Anyway, your godfather's been after Hans's money for a long time. Frank is known in our…well…circle of friends, for hacking into bank accounts and transferring money to his own. His house was paid off mostly by Ford's where he took out his greatest sum of $70 million, and framed the President of the company for fraud."

"I don't understand…why would he do that?" she asked weakly, still struggling to gain her senses back. She then glanced at Hans to see that he was hardly paying attention.

"The same reason we do…its good sport. But Frank is a different story, whereas he could easily be caught with the right people. Hans and I are more hands-on."

"Enough. Theo." Hans barked dangerously.

Erin looked down at her bound wrists to see two red rings forming around them and she began to wonder how long they had been like that. As her eyesight completely returned, she studied the landscape outside the car and wondered how they had ended up in such a rural area in one night, from New Jersey. She internally winced as her head began to pound, trying to remember everything that had happened.

She felt dirty as she observed the inside of the car. It seemed brand new, her oily skin sticking to the hot black leather beneath her. She looked down to see black duffel bags on the floor and in the passenger side seat. Her body tensed at the multiple thoughts and scenarios that began popping into her mind as to what was going to happen to her, yet she was too weak to fully assess the situation, and understand completely what was happening.

Gently resting her head against the seat, she closed her eyes and prayed to fall asleep, hoping she would wake up and realizing it was all just a dream. She got her wish and ended up falling into a light sleep before waking up to the sound of the two men talking. She opened her eyes to see that the sun was almost down, a dark sunset in the distance as the car slow down into a parking lot.

Her heart pounded, suddenly anxious at the small building they were pulling up to.

"5 Star Hotels to this? When did we sink so low?" She heard Theo ask. She glanced at Hans who paid him no attention, his arms crossed against his chest as he stared out of his window. She then read the sign as he parked the car: 'Red Motel'. Looking outside to see a bunch of cars, her blood began to pump with excitement, knowing this was her chance to get help. As she thought about what to do in her head, she paid no attention to Hans who pulled out his wallet and began shuffling through a few bills.

"Get only one room, we will remain here until you return." Hans told him, giving him the cash. Theo nodded and got out of the car, alerting her that she was now alone with her captor. She didn't dare look at him, and focused her attention on the cars in the lot. She then heard him going through the bags she had seen before, zipping and unzipping them. A few moments went by when the sound of something cocking drew her attention. She glanced over towards him to see him twisting the silencer on a gun. He looked up at her, his eyes serious. Her breathing hitched at his gaze, her lips parting as she quickly looked away from him, fear rising in her chest.

"It's not for you." She heard him say. "You're no good to me _dead_." He hissed. Erin finally gathered up enough courage to say something, but didn't risk a chance of looking at him.

"Why are we here?" she asked softly, not looking at him.

"To rest. We have a long way to go." He answered simply, sounding bored by her question. Theo soon came back with the key, and Hans slid next to her, making her tense as the familiar smell of his cologne filled her nostrils.

"Obviously we can't have you going in there with handcuffs. But I promise you this…if you speak to anyone…or if you leave my line of site, not only will I punish you but I will kill everyone in there and burn the damn place to the ground. _Do I make myself clear_?" he hissed in her ear. She nodded hesitantly, her minor plans of doing anything to draw attention to the fact that she was a hostage was suddenly gone. She watched him unlock her handcuffs and throw them into his pocket. She rubbed her wrists and watched him begin to hand Theo a few bags.

"Let's go." He ordered. His hand pressed against her back as he pushed her out of the car, Theo grabbing her arm to help her stand as her knees almost gave out underneath her. Suddenly she was pulled up by Hans who wrapped his arm around her back, his other hand holding her arm tightly. She winced as she tried to regain feeling back into her legs, angry at how weak she was.

"This is perfect." Theo began, still holding her up. "Two rich dudes and a girl who can barely stand…we'll fit right in." To her surprise and horror, she watched Hans chuckle darkly for the first time.

"Perhaps we could sell her instead." She then pushed his arm off of her, watching his smile immediately disappear into an angry frown.

"You're disgusting." She hissed at him, clinging to Theo's arm to hold her up.

"You should tread carefully little girl-." And before he could reach out and grab her, the sound of glass shattering forced them all to look over to the building where a woman, hardly wearing anything was shouting at a half naked man with tattoos.

"On the bright side, once you see the rest of this place and the people, you'll be lucky you're with us." Theo said looking at her. She swallowed hard, hoping he was wrong. Hans roughly grabbed her arm and began walking her to the entrance; she desperately tried to keep up with his long strides as Theo followed behind them with the duffel bags.

It was then when they entered the rotting building that she understood what Theo meant. It had a strong odor of smoke and booze, a few women lingering around the foyer for their next customer. She could hardly get a clear look at anything as Hans continued to drag her through the dirty hallways until a bleach blonde woman wearing a red leather corset and high heels suddenly stopped him. She dared not to look anywhere else.

"What's the hurry handsome?" the voice was deep and it made her cringe as she began to rub his chest. Hans knocked her hand away.

"I've got one." He growled, pushing her out of the way as they continued down.

"What about me?" Theo called to him mockingly. Hans glared at him over his shoulder.

"You can afford better, no?" they finally made it to a door that read 205. He swiftly opened it and wasted no time dragging her to one of the beds where he stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out something that began to jingle. She then resisted against him, trying to pull away.

"No! Please- I won't try anything I promise- please don't do this-." But it was no use as he practically picked her up from the waist and carried her to the bedpost where he cuffed her hands around it with hardly any effort. She let out a cry as she lost the battle, feeling her wrists begin to burn. He then crouched down next to her, his eyes burning holes into hers as he leaned close.

"Maybe not, but I can't say I don't like the image." Erin watched as he walked away, internally cursing him and the situation she was in. She then forced herself to sit up, her legs hanging off of the edge of the bed. The room, though certainly not five stars, or one even, was in much better shape than the rest of the Motel. The two full size beds that were hardly made had a disgusting flower design over the comforter, the sheets white but were surely stained with other colors. The carpet was shaggy and worn, colored with a light pink. Across from the two beds was a dresser and a bathroom she dared not even glance at.

Across from her was the other bed Theo was placing the duffel bags on, and behind him was the door, and a small white shutter door to a closet. Looking over her shoulder she watched Hans close the blinds to the large window that looked out to the parking lot. She quickly looked away as he turned around.

"Theo go see if you can find some food, I'll take care of the bags." She heard Hans order him. Theo nodded, giving her a quick look just before leaving the room. Hans then began organizing the bags on the bed in front of her. Watching him, she was suddenly reminded of Jen…Jen! Surely she would notice that she was missing…she would do something about it…why wouldn't she.

"I have friends that will find me." She said to him, watching as he completely ignored her. "I don't know if what you said was true, but whatever it is you want you aren't getting it." She said louder, gasping as he quickly walked over the bed towards her and wrapped his fingers around her throat, pinning her back to the bed, his one leg between hers as his other kneeled next to her pressing his weight down hard.

"I do admire your spirit." He said softly, his bangs now moving over his forehead, his eyes dark as he beamed down at her. "I'm still waiting for you to break, I've been _dying_ to teach you a lesson." He growled. "I couldn't possibly tell you how easy it would be for me to break the fragile little bones in your neck…" his hand tightened around her throat, making it hard for her to breathe, "but what a waste that would be. A pretty girl full of youth and potential…you think your friends won't go to your godfather first? You think he won't do everything he can in his power to stop anyone to come looking for you?"

Her eyes began to tear at the pain and pressure of his body, her heart beginning to ache as she realized what he was saying was true, and there was nothing she could do about it. His face then leaned down close to hers, his eyes wide as his grip tightened even more.

"And I _always _get what I want." He growled, holding her there for a moment before pushing her face away and getting off of her, returning to the other bed. She bit down hard on her lip, forcing herself not to cry as her eyes began to sting. She then pulled herself up, turning away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I…I've done nothing to you…how can you treat me like this?" she asked softly. He said nothing, and she began to think he probably didn't even hear her. Her whole body was aching inside and out, and as she sat on the bed she felt dirtier and dirtier.

A while passed before Theo had come back holding a plastic bag.

"The hot food didn't look safe…they had other stuff but I figured you'd want to get your own stuff." He said to Hans, handing him what seemed to be a chocolate bar.

"Good enough." She watched as Hans took the bar and quickly opened it, the bed sinking as he sat on the end, laying back as he chomped on the bar.

"This'll help you feel better." Theo walked over to her with the open bar and sat next to her, holding a bottle of water as well. She thought for a moment if she should refuse to make a point…but knew immediately that it would be worthless, and turn out worse for her in the end. She took a few bites of the bar and allowed him to give her water.

"The shower doesn't look so bad, you gonna take one?" Theo asked, looking over at Hans.

"No. But our guest may if she would like." He was going to let her shower? She couldn't believe it, and she watched as Theo looked at her.

"How about it? I'm sure it'll help." She nodded her head slightly, keeping her eye on Hans who was still lying on the bed, drinking some water. Theo got up and walked to the bathroom, turning the light on. "Everything you need is here." Theo called to her.

Hans suddenly sat up and her heart began to race as we walked over to her. She studied him as he began to unlock her cuffs, taking them off and putting them back in his pocket. Before she could do anything else she caught a glimpse of his gun tucked away in his belt and she could feel her face go white.

"Don't take too long unless you'd like me to come in there." He threatened. She nodded, not daring to look at his face as she stood up and slowly made her way into the bathroom.

Erin closed the door, looking at the knob to see that there was no lock. She turned away from the mirror, knowing she would probably get sick if she looked. Her body began to shake as she undressed herself, folding the clothes neatly on top of the toilet seat. She turned the shower on and ran her hand under the water until it was a gentle temperature before stepping in and letting the water wash away the filth. She looked down at the train to see a puddle of dirty water and some blood that began leaking for her cut up knees.

She couldn't help but to cry softly at the sight. No one was coming to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that the story is set in place, this is where the fun begins. What I mean by that is, this is where the M Rating comes in! Throughout the story there will be a lot of violence/language/sexual content so please keep that in mind if you aren't comfortable in reading such things. Thank you all again for reading and I really do hope you are enjoying my story. So without further a due, here is Chapter 3!**

Erin had finally pulled herself together, grabbing the small shampoo bottle and began washing her hair as well as with the conditioner. She tried to be as quick as possible but it was tempting to stay under the now hot water forever. Forcing herself to finally get out, she turned the water off and stepped out onto the dirty white tiles of the bathroom. She grabbed the only towel on the rack and began to dry herself.

After drying her hair as much as she could, she began slipping her clothes back on, feeling disgusted as she had been wearing the same clothes for too long. Finally looking into the mirror she let out a sign of relief, glad that she didn't look as if she was being held captive. Her eyes then glanced down at her neck to see faint finger marks, shuddering as she thought back to when Hans had grabbed her.

Speaking of which, she then realized that it had been awfully quite. There was no sound she could pick up since she had stepped out of the shower, not even the buzz of the ceiling fan. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for whatever was going to happen to her next. She kept her head down as she opened the door and turned the light off only to look up and see that the room was completely dark. Her lips parted in surprise as the only light came from beneath the door from the hallway.

Unsure if she was excited or scared that no one seemed to be in the dark room, her breathing began to pick up anxiously.

"Hans?" she called out softly. "Theo?" she asked again, stepping farther onto the shaggy rug. Her eyes studied the dark figures of the bed, knowing surely that they wouldn't have gone to bed just yet…especially without her cuffed to something. She shook at the thought.

Suddenly a large hand clamped down over her mouth, pulling her against a body that easily wrapped it's other arm around her and picked her up. She struggled as it began carrying her to the closet where she mumbled against the hand and tried desperately to push the hands off of her.

"_It's me." _A familiar voice growled in her ear. She furrowed her brows as Hans pulled her into the closet and shut the door, his hand still wrapped around her mouth, her back being pressed into his chest as his face was next to hers.

"_Don't make a sound."_ Hans's voice whispered in her ear, his lips and facial hair tickling her skin as he held her close against him. Confused and horrified, she watched through the door to see the door to the room open, a long beam of light stretching towards the far bed. A dark figure slowly crept in, his hand stretched out and holding something: a gun. Two more figures slipped into the room, all of them moving slowly and cautiously. He pulled her farther into the closet, watching him lift up his gun with his other hand and pointing it at the closet door. She put both of her hands over his at this action, almost helping him keep her quiet.

"I don't think they're here." One of the men said, their voice muffled by what seemed to be a mask. She didn't even think for a moment if they were police, she could easily see that their figures and by the way they spoke, they weren't anything like the police.

"All of their stuff is still here." Another man then said, beginning to throw the duffle bags off of the bed.

"You think they still have the girl?" The third man asked as he began opening the empty dresser drawers.

"Definitely." She tensed up when she realized they were talking about her. She then felt Hans's face press against hers, hushing her softly.

_Why are they after me? _She thought to herself, but as she felt the muscle in Hans's face tighten against her cheek she internally sighed. _Why is __**everyone**__ after me?!_

"Did you check everything yet?" Hans and her watched as they ripped through the drawers, looked under the beds and into the bathroom where one of the men came out and cocked his gun.

"Someone just took a shower, the mirror is still fogged. They're in the building." She began to tremble as one of the figures looked over at the closet, the other two walking towards the door to the hall. She wasn't sure if she was afraid of the man now walking cautiously towards them, or what Hans was going to do to her for taking a shower. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Hans's grip tightened on her as the one figure slowly approached the door, Hans's gun following the man every step of the way. The man was then directly outside the closet door, and he hesitated before moving his hand to open it. But he suddenly stopped.

"Hans! We need-." Theo's voice startled all of them; she could feel Hans flinch as the figure turned towards the door where Theo undoubtedly stood. Erin was then shoved to the side as Hans pulled the trigger, watching as the shutters of the closet door exploded and an agonizing scream come from the man now on the floor holding his chest.

Hans crashed through the door leaving her to curl into a ball in the corner of the closet, flinching as she heard gun shots begin to go off. Expecting them all to be dead, she watched as Hans was then tackled to the ground, his gun flying out of his hand and into the carpet in front of her. She was in shock as she watched Hans begin to fight the masked man on top of him.

"Erin, the gun!" she jumped as Theo's voice shouted at her. She looked over to see him throwing punches at the man in front of him. She looked at the gun, and then at the door. Should she just run?

A growl came from Hans as he was now on top of the man, holding his throat and throwing a punch at him as the man pushed against his face. Breathing heavily she finally grabbed the gun that sat on top of a pile of splintered wood and tossed it over to Theo who took it and turned around, shooting the man twice in the chest before he fell onto his back. Before she could even think of doing anything else a pair of strong arms picked her up into the air. She screamed and kicked her legs as she realized it was the man that Hans had shot.

"You're coming with me!" he shouted in her ear. She struggled against him, watching as Hans growled again, pulling what seemed to be a knife out of his side as he was still on top of the man. Theo came out of nowhere and tackled her captor to the bed where she was crushed by both of them. Now without a gun, Theo tried to pull him off of her but the man threw an elbow at his face, forcing him to fly onto his back.

Erin began to desperately crawl away back onto the bed, the man's gloved hands grabbing her leg and pulling her back. She couldn't even bring herself to scream as the man straddled over her, trying to pin her arms to the bed as she tried to turn away from him. As she struggled against him, the man's hand came down over her mouth, pushing her head into the mattress. She couldn't breathe for a moment and to her own surprise her jaws came down on the side of his hand forcing him to yelp.

"You little bitch!" the back of his hand suddenly came down across her face. She whimpered at the sting and burning sensation on her cheek, her eyes beginning to water as she fell silent, her body not putting up a fight as he was now leaning over her. Confused as to why he wasn't doing anything she looked up at him to see Hans now towering over them, his arm wrapped around the man's throat and his gun pressed into the side of his head.

"Please…don't…" She flinched at the shot and watched as blood sprayed over the room, Hans pushing the body off of the bed before it could fall onto her. She was shaking now at the sight, his eyes now on her.

"Let's go." He then grabbed her forearm to pull her up and get off the bed, her hands clinging to his arm as he brought her to the window, her stomach beginning to ache and her legs ready to give out.

"Theo!" he shouted, she turned to see him stumbling over with the bags, tossing him his gun, his nose and mouth stained with blood. Hans caught it and shot at the window, watching it shatter to pieces in seconds. He let her go and jumped out of the window onto the parking lot sidewalk where he turned to start catching the bags Theo had been throwing to him. Suddenly there was loud banging on the door, forcing both of them to look back with panic.

"Quick!" Theo jumped from the window as well, Hans tossing him the keys to the car. She watched as Theo ran to the car and drove it over.

"Keep tossing them." Hans told her, without hesitating she tossed the rest of the bags to him, watching Theo throw them into the back.

"That's the last one." She told him, beginning to shake uncontrollably as she looked back to see that whoever had been banging on the door was almost done with breaking it down. Theo ran into the driver side ready to go. Hans stood there with his arms up.

"We need to go, you have to jump." He told her. She looked back in fear, as the door was practically gone. Afraid of falling, she put one leg over the windowsill, wincing as she cut the side of her leg over a broken piece of glass still in place. She could feel his hand on her ankle as she hesitated to jump. She then closed her eyes and did it, feeling Hans catch her before her feet touched the ground. He barely put her down as he rushed to the car, his arms around her waist as he opened the door and practically threw her in.

"Go!" Hans shouted as he closed the door, feeling Theo take off onto the highway. They all breathed heavily as he sped off. All of them were silent, Erin lying on the floor with Hans face down across the backseat.

"What the fuck was that?" Theo suddenly shouted.

"Certainly not the police." Hans grumbled, sitting up.

"Don't speak too soon." Theo said dryly. They all looked into the mirror to see flashing lights gaining on them.

"Pull over for them Theo." Hans demanded.

"Are you crazy-."

"Pull over, tell them where we are going and give them your papers." Hans hissed, displeased at the past half hour of events. She felt the car slow down gradually, watching Hans open one of the bags and pull out a large blanket.

"Up here." He told her, patting the seat. She sat up, cringing with pain and watched him throw the blanket over himself, holding it up for her. She looked at him confused. "_Lay under the blanket_." He hissed, annoyed. Blushing she got up onto the seat laying against him.

"Turn the other way." He ordered. She did, and felt his arm wrap around her stomach and pull her into him, her whole backside pressing against him. He put his arm under her head and pulled the blanket up to their necks.

"Pretend you're sleeping." He said in her ear. She nodded gently, feeling his forehead rest against her cheek as he did the same. She could feel the cop's lights flashing against her cheeks as Theo turned the car off.

She waited, her body tense against his, her heart racing, afraid she wouldn't be able to keep it together when the cop comes to talk to him. She shook at the thought, suddenly feeling the grip Hans had on her tighten.

"Stop moving." He growled under his breath. Finally hearing Theo roll down the window.

"How's it going pal?" the sound of the officer's voice reached her ears.

"Pretty good man, here ya go." She could hear the sound of papers being handed to him.

"Where y'all headed tonight?" the officer asked. "You were clocked at 91."

"We're on our way to Miami, sorry for speeding, it's tempting when the road is as empty as it is." Theo told him.

"I don't think your friends would appreciate that with no belts on, hmm?" she tensed against him again as she felt the flashlight on her face. She then felt Hans ever so slowly pull something off of the floor beneath them. When his hand returned to her side, she realized it was his gun. Alarmed, she moved her hand as well, placing it on top of his as if to put it down.

"They've been passed out for the past few hours. We've been switching off all day driving." Theo said. The flashlight was then gone from their faces, and he clutched at the gun harder. She peeled his fingers from it, forcing him to put it down and instead rested his hand on her stomach.

"Alright let me go run this real quick, and hopefully if you don't have any points I'll send you off alright?" the officer said.

"No problem, sir." Theo replied. She then listened to the officer walk away.

"When he sends you off Theo, I want you to open the trunk and grab the food bag and take your time we want to see him leave first." Hans directed, his breath washing over her face. Theo didn't respond, but she knew that he heard him. After a few moments the officer came back.

"Alright pal, you're clear. Drive safely alright?" the cop said.

"Thank you officer. Actually, if you don't mind I'm gonna get some food from the trunk."

"Not a problem." She listened to Theo get out of the car and open the trunk.

"I told you the gun wasn't for you." She suddenly heard Hans purr in her ear. Her face went white.

"I wasn't going to let you kill him." She whispered back, feeling his hand move from her stomach to her side.

"Why not? You just watched me kill two other men." He replied. "In fact, in some ways, I think I saved you."

"Maybe they were the ones trying to save me." She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her cheek.

"I don't think you actually see it that way." She could hear Theo shuffling through the bags. "I think maybe you don't want to thank me."

"No I don't want to." She told him, listening to Theo finally shut the trunk. "But thanks." She said in a whisper. She felt his head pop up, to look at her, Theo opening the door just in time.

"We're back in business." Theo threw the bag in the back and Hans caught it and sat up. She did the same, moving away from him as he shuffled through the bag. She looked down at her shirt, feeling something wet. Blood had stained it on her side, but there was no wound. She then looked back at Hans, watching him chew on dark chocolate, with a dark red stain soaking right through his shirt.

"Hans…you're bleeding." She said softly. Theo popped his head up to look in the mirror.

"You okay buddy?" he called back. Hans rolled his eyes and closed the bag, putting it on the floor.

"I'm fine it's just a cut." He responded dryly.

"Do you have any bandages?" she asked him, only to see his eyes flicker to Theo, both giving her blank stares. "Are you _kidding_ me?! You do this for a living and don't have anything? What are all these bags for?! You couldn't fit a roll of cotton anywhere?!" she shouted at them, her body shaking at everything that had just happened.

"I didn't realize you cared so much for my well being." Hans said with a smirk. She ignored him and stared the oozing slash on her thigh, closing her legs so that they wouldn't see it.

"She's got a point, Hans. You need to do something." Hans rolled his eyes and began taking his tie off, tossing it into the seat between them.

"Make yourself useful and get a bottle out of that bag." Hans scowled at her as she watched him undo the top buttons on his dress shirt. She grabbed the bag he was pointing to and opened it up to see two bottles of Belvedere Vodka. She grabbed the one that was already half empty and turned to look at him for further directions. Her face reddened as she looked to see him about to take his shirt off, feeling compelled to look away.

"_I'm not a girl_." He hissed. Still looking away, she crossed her arms.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and stare at you." She hissed back.

"Afraid you might see something you like?" and with that his bloody shirt ended up on her lap. "Rip that up." He demanded. She glanced over at him to see him pouring the vodka on his tie before of course taking a few gulps of it himself. She looked away before glancing at anything else.

"Here use this." Theo handed her a small knife from the front seat. She took it and began cutting the clean pieces of the shirt into long strips that she soon tied together. Looking up she saw Hans gently place the soaked tie against his wound. Rolling her eyes she moved back over to him, finally getting a clear view. His whole side was oozing with blood, the rest of his body glistened with sweat, but it was too dark to see anything else.

"Here." She handed him the shirt, and peeled his fingers from the tie, taking the vodka and soaking it more before pressing it deep into his cut. She watched him cringe, cursing in German, watching the excess fluid roll down to his hip. "I'm sorry…just a little more." She said softly, watching him grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. She finally pulled the tie away, watching the cut begin to bubble.

"You've done this before?" he asked through grit teeth, watching her intently.

"No, it's just common sense. Something bleeds, you stop the bleeding." She told him, trying to wipe some of the blood off of him.

"Even your captor? I guess I deserve this don't I?" He hissed. She swallowed hard, beginning to wrap the ripped shirt around his torso.

"After what just happened…I'm not really sure who the bad guy is anymore." She said almost in a whisper, continuing to wrap him up.

"You hear that Theo?" Hans smirked, "She doesn't think we're bad anymore."

"I didn't say that." She said seriously, giving him a serious look before returning to wrapping the shirt.

"You think we're bad? We're saints!" Theo shouted. She couldn't help but smirk at the comment, Hans catching it immediately. She then reached over to wrap the shirt around one more time when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him and staring at her seriously.

"I don't want you to forget why you're here to begin with." He said dangerously. Her face went white and she swallowed hard, nodding gently.

"I know." She said sadly, waiting for him to let go. But he kept her there, staring at her hard moments before finally releasing her. She moved away from him, listening to him throw on his suit jacket as she crossed her arms, leaning against the door to rest.

"Wait…look up there!" About 30 minutes of silence later, they all looked up to see Theo pointing to what seemed to be a super store.

"We can't stop now, they're probably on our tails." Hans told him.

"We need to get more supplies, and we also need to switch cars. They obviously know what we're driving Hans. Be smart about this." Theo said. There was a long silence before Hans sighed.

"Fine. Park somewhere and pick out a car, move the bags and I'll go in and get everything."

They then parked and she sat there, unsure of what to do.

"I want you to come with me." Hans said to her. She then looked down at herself.

"I can't go in there like this." She told him. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"It's only a stain, they don't care at places like this." He sneered, suddenly stopping as something caught his eye. He then grabbed her knee and gently spread her legs to see a cut on the inside of her leg. His eyes flickered to hers.

"It was from the window." She explained. He let go without saying anything and buttoned his jacket as Theo parked.

"We'll be back soon." Hans said to Theo. She blushed hoping she wouldn't have to go in there looking like that. Hans nodded at her and she got out of the car, the pain in her leg beginning to rise.

"Go straight into the bathroom. Clean yourself up and I will meet you there once I've bought everything." He said as they walked to the entrance. She obeyed him and quickly found the bathroom that was next to the entrance. It was large and empty. Shaking, she turned the tap water on and began to wipe down her face; putting her hair up and watching blood spill into the white sink. She bit her lip trying her best not to cry.

She took her time and grabbed a bunch of paper towels to wet and clean the blood off of her legs, careful not to touch the cut. After doing her best to clean her leg, she looked over to see Hans walking in with multiple bags. His lips parted at the site of the pile of bloody towels on the sink. She stood up and threw them away as he put the bags down.

"Get on the counter." He demanded. Confused, she hesitated before carefully jumping up on the counter and watching him pull out a roll of bandage, peroxide, and cotton. He quickly opened the peroxide and poured it onto the cotton pad, smirking as he moved in front of her, grabbing her leg as he held up the soaked cloth.

"Your turn now." He teased, giving her a smirk. She tensed up as he brought it close to the wound, saving no time to press it deep inside, forcing her to wince and grab his wrist.

"Oh God, stop!" she said through grit teeth, closing her eyes tight as he took it away, pressing the other side. She then watched as he finally threw it away, and began wiping the blood and alcohol off of her leg. She rested her head back against the mirror and let out a shaky breath. "I did not sign up for this." She said softly to herself.

"Neither did I." Hans said, looking up at her. She watched him put some sort of gel on his finger.

"Yes, sorry your kidnapping isn't going as planned." She said dryly as he gently ran his finger over her wound.

"Yes well it wasn't my plan to get any of us killed." He replied. Confused at his words she furrowed her brows. "I knew he'd come after you but…I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"You think it was Frank?" she asked in shock. He then stopped and looked up at her seriously.

"I know it was. Why you have trouble with some other criminal?" he asked.

"No…I just find it hard to believe…" she then stopped herself.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing." He gave her a hesitant look before continuing to clean her cut.

"Here." She was then tossed a plain black shirt. "Give me that one so I can throw it away." He said, expecting her to take it off right then and there. She blushed, moving towards the stall.

"Let me get changed-."

"Don't be so coy, we're on a time frame." He sneered.

"I'm sorry I don't want to undress in front of my captor." She said, furrowing her brows angrily.

"What you think I haven't seen a woman undress before?" he scoffed. "It's no secret what you all have under your shirts-."

"Will you at least turn around?" she asked softly. He growled and rolled his eyes, turning around and folding his arms. She turned around as well, quickly unbuttoning her blouse and immediately feeling the rush of cool air against her skin. Just as quickly the black shirt was thrown over her head, pulling it down as if her skin was being burnt.

"Okay." She said softly, watching as he grabbed the blouse from her hand and tossed it into the trash. He then picked up the bags and opened the door, and to her surprise he stood there, holding it open and waiting for her to walk through.

They soon made it outside to see Theo ready to go in a white Jeep. She looked around as they walked towards the car to see other shoppers leaving and entering the store. She studied them all, continuing to debate whether or not she should do something…say something…_run. _

"Come." Hans voice interrupted her as he grabbed her elbow and brought her to the door and opened it. She got into the car and slid over to the other side where he moved in right next to her. The car began to move and she watched as he began to search through his pockets for something. She frowned at the sound of the cuffs in his pocket, prepared for him to cuff her to the door again.

To her surprise, he held out a half eaten bar of dark chocolate. Her lips parted in shock at the unexpected gesture. She looked up at him as he placed it into her hands.

"Eat." He said simply. And with that, he moved to the other side of the car in silence.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, sorry for the long delay I've been busy with work and I'm also working on a story for Harry Potter. Here is Chapter 4. Thank you all again for the reviews/favorites/alerts…it really does mean a lot! Things continue to pick up in this chapter, and I made it extra long to make up for missed time. Enjoy! **

"_We know that you turn 18 in a few weeks time…but until then you must stay with a legal guardian." The older woman sitting on the sofa across from her said. Erin folded her arms against her chest, looking away from her._

"_I don't see the point." She said sternly, glancing at the papers sitting on the coffee table between them._

"_We don't make the rules. It will only be for a few weeks. After that, you are free to go wherever you wish." Erin leaned forward, pressing her elbows into her knees as she covered her face with her hands. "I know…this must be hard for you…no one should have to endure the pain of losing their parents so young."_

_But she had spent the past week feeling sorry for herself, upset and depressed through the funeral and wake after both parents unexpectedly died in a car accident. She was angry now, and confused._

"_I don't see why I can't just stay with someone I actually know." She said with aggravation, finally looking the woman in the eye. The woman sighed._

"_He is your Godfather." She forced herself not to shudder at the thought. _

"_Who I've never met." She mumbled under her breath._

_The next day, that same woman had her in the backseat of a black Queen Victoria, a large suitcase sitting next to her. They turned onto a large street that had houses she had only ever dreamed of living in. Old stone manors, newly built mansions for sale…there was no way they were in the right area. Her heart stopped as the car then pulled into the driveway of the biggest house there that practically took up the whole cul-de-sac. She swallowed hard as the woman stopped the car and got out. She grabbed her suitcase and followed, her jaw dropped in shock as she studied the outside of the large manor. _

_The door opened before they could even walk up the large steps, a short and stocky man with glasses quickly coming out and giving her a smile._

"_Ah my dear! How good to see you!" he was wearing a suit, and she couldn't help but think how much he looked like a miniature Santa Claus dressed as a penguin. To her surprise he came up to her and hugged her, forcing her to drop the suitcase. Not wanting to seem rude, she lightly embraced him back. _

"_I was heartbroken when I had heard about your parents…your father was my best friend when we were only children." He explained. She gave him a forced smile. "Well come in, come in!" he waved at both of them. "I believe we have some business first." She allowed the woman to walk ahead of her, grabbing her suitcase and following slowly behind. She walked into the house and couldn't believe her eyes. _

_After all of their struggling…after all of the vacations and birthday parties missed due to their financial problems…her own godfather had only been twenty minutes away. Sitting on a throne of gold. _

"Wake up." She felt a hand on her shoulder begin to shake her gently. She flinched as she began to wake from her sleep, opening her eyes to see that her head was pressed against the window, her hands folded neatly on her lap. She drowsily looked next to her to see Theo waking her up. As she finally became aware of her senses, she looked to see that they were stopped at a small gas station.

"They've got a bathroom if you want to use it and stretch your legs. I'm waiting on Hans, the guy at the store told me there's a bar up the road, we'll be stopping there for some hot food." She nodded, feeling her mouth salivate at the thought of a nice meal.

"Where are we actually going?" she asked softly as he went to get out of the car. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Miami. But that's not our final destination." He replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Miami?" she asked, shocked. "Why there? Did you kidnap me to take me on vacation?"

He barked out a quick laugh and shook his head.

"Business kid! It's all for business…" he said as he got out. Confused, she opened her door and climbed out gently, feeling the cut on her leg begin to sting. She let the hot rays of sun warm her skin as she looked around to see that the landscape was nothing different then where the motel was. _Where are we? _She asked herself. She slowly walked around the car to see the back of Hans talking with Theo. She then looked at the little convenience store and saw a sign pointing to the bathrooms that were around the back.

Erin walked around the tiny building, almost certain to find an unpleasant sight as she opened the door to the women's room. The smell didn't settle well but above all everything seemed okay. She walked into the stall and went to the bathroom, quickly walking out and washing her hands and face, studying herself in the mirror. Color seemed to return to her skin, but her body ached and she still felt dirty. The cut on the inside of her leg felt even worse, and she debated giving it some air. Erin sighed heavily and walked back to the door where she opened it, flinching as Hans towered over her.

He stared down at her, forcing her to step back into the room as he walked forward, letting the door close behind him. Her eyes were wide with fear at the serious expression on his face. He then glanced and nodded at her leg.

"Let's see it." He said simply. Still terrified at his presence, she trembled as she moved her hand down to her thigh, peeling off the bandage to reveal the fresh slice in her skin. She then looked up to realize he was in a different suit. It was obvious he had cleaned up while she had been sleeping.

"Seems stitches may not be necessary." His voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked up at his eyes to see them studying her wound.

"And if they were," she dared to say, forcing herself not to give him the wrong tone, "You'd sew it up yourself?"

He then stepped closer to her, her chest growing tight as she wished she had said nothing at all.

"Depends," he said sternly. "On your behavior." His eyes were like daggers as he towered over her. She swallowed hard, finally looking away from him and fixing the bandage. "Speaking of which," he broke the intense gaze and flattened out the front of his jacket as he buttoned it. "We'll be stopping at a bar."

"I know." She replied softly, his eyes darting up clearly annoyed that she had interrupted him.

"I expect you'll remember what I told you yesterday then, yes?" she nodded, not looking at him as she then tried to walk past, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing her arm and pulling her close, as if she was a child being told off by their parent.

"And perhaps last night's events will assure you that I will follow through with disobedience." He growled dangerously in her ear. She felt sick, trying not to think about the men she had watched him kill. She forced herself to nod slightly, her eyes looking at the ground until he finally let go, allowing her to quickly move past him and out the door.

She walked to the car where Theo had been waiting, leaning against the passenger side door and counting money. He looked up as she approached and pushed himself off of the door to walk around to the other side. Erin got into the car quickly, pushing herself to the other door and sitting silently as she heard both Theo and Hans enter.

"Let's get a move on, we're nearly there." Hans directed to Theo. She then thought back to what Theo had told her, how they were going to Miami. Watching another car pull up to the opposite side gas pump. Her eyes narrowed as she read the license plate: Georgia. Erin found herself surprised that Theo had told her the truth about their destination. She had been half expecting them to lie to her…the other half expecting no answer at all.

The drive seemed to take forever, and the hot sun burning her skin through the window began to feel numb. She didn't dare look over at Hans who, again, was going in and out of the multiple duffel bags. She began to think about what she would be doing if none of this had happened. What if she had gone with her gut and avoided the party altogether? She'd be in a bed somewhere…a full stomach…her hair wet from a hot shower…

"This is it." Theo's words brought her back to reality. Back to the hot leather seats her skin was sticking to. Back to her empty stomach, and the cut stinging on the inside of her leg.

Erin looked up to see they had arrived at a small restaurant that practically looked like a barn. There were plenty of cars parked outside as well as motorcycles. She looked at the clock before he parked the car to see that it was almost four in the afternoon. _Had I really slept that long? _She thought to herself. She waited for one of them to get out first before even looking at the door. Hans was the first to kick his door open, clearly frustrated at something, followed by Theo who ended up opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She muttered, wincing as she stepped out of the car.

"I'll meet you inside." Hans said to Theo. He nodded in response, grabbing her shoulder and leading her away. She looked back to see Hans still going through another bag.

"I can't wait to eat something." Theo said to her. She nodded.

"Me too…I mean…unless I'm not allowed-."

"Don't be ridiculous. Have what you want." They walked into the crowded restaurant that was hazy with smoke and filled with a lot of unpleasant looking people. She tried not to look around too much to draw attention, only followed close to Theo who found a round table next to the small bar.

As they sat down she looked up at Theo who was now taking a paper menu from the young waitress obnoxiously chewing her gum and furrowed her brows. He seemed to be so friendly with her…maybe she could get some information. She was handed her own menu but didn't bother to look at it.

"Theo…what are in those bags?" she asked, trying not to sound too curious. He glanced up at her quickly and shifted in his seat.

"Can't tell ya that." He pursed his lips as he read the menu.

"If you-." She stopped immediately as she watched the chair between them was being pulled out by Hans. He sat down and unbuttoned his suit jacket, taking a sip of the iced water in front of him. She turned red; it was her water.

"Give me that." He demanded, pointing to her menu. She pushed it towards him, catching a glimpse of his annoyed face before she looked away. As she looked around she made eye contact with a heavy looking man across the room. He had a thick red beard and what looked to be a trucker hat. He wore a white shirt with a jean vest that had patches all over it. He suddenly flashed her a smile and waved.

"You want something to drink?" Theo asked her. She felt herself turn white as she looked at him.

"She's underage." Hans hissed at him.

"She's not driving-."

"I don't care-." Their voices slowly began to tune out as she looked back at the man who had smiled at her. He was still staring, this time the man next to him had also taken notice in her.

"Can I get y'all something to drink?" The waitress with the obnoxious gum chewing was back.

"More water."

She sat there, staring at the knife and fork in front of her. She hardly listened as Hans ordered her food. She felt sick and lightheaded…thinking back to last nights events. _Are there more of those men? _She kept asking herself. Afraid to look up, she swallowed hard. _Are they here? _

It didn't take long for the food to be ready. They all sat and ate in silence, enjoying real food. But she looked down at her food, and found that she felt sick from looking at it. The thought of everything that had happened, especially after last night, she couldn't bare to even smell the cooked beef patty of her burger.

"Eat." Hans said flatly, shoveling the food into his mouth. She forced herself to take a few bites to please him, but couldn't do much more.

Erin looked up again, hoping to see the men across the bar to have gone, but was immediately disappointed to see them still staring.

"Do you think…those guys are still following us?" she asked quickly, hoping they would reassure her. They both looked at each other uneasily at the question.

"Why do you ask?" Hans asked, glaring at her. She shrunk under his gaze and looked back over at the man sitting on the other side of the bar. Both Theo and Hans unsubtly turned around to look at whoever she was looking at.

Theo snickered and looked away, drinking his water.

"Don't worry, that's not them." But Hans continued to stare at the man, which began to make her feel uneasy.

"You really want to find out?" Hans suddenly asked, turning back around. She blushed and stared at him, unsure of how to answer. "It's you they want. Not us." He added, almost trying to urge her to say yes.

"How would we do that?" she asked him, not liking the wide grin he gave her.

"_You, _my dear, would just have to go to the lady's room. If he follows you in, then you'll know." She looked back at the men, feeling her gut turn.

"I don't think I want to take the chance." She said softly, looking back at her plate that now made her feel even worse.

"They don't want you _dead_, girl." He suddenly hissed. She looked up at him to see his eyes glaring at her, his face angry.

"That's not the point…I don't want to be treated like some item everyone can just do as they like with." She snapped back, surprised at herself. Hans rolled his eyes.

"What you aren't used to it by now?" She was now fuming, from the fear of two different parties in the room, the pain in her leg, and sick feeling the food had given her, she was finally fed up enough to snap back.

"You're disgusting." And with a fit of anger she pushed herself out of the chair, flinching as he unexpectedly did the same and grabbed her arm, pulling her dangerously close to him, a few people from nearby tables taking notice.

"You better watch the way you speak to me, girl." He growled lowly, watching him struggle to control his temper.

"I'm not your property." She told him, feeling her eyes begin to sting at the pain from his hand.

"I don't know what would give you that idea but I'd happily remind you otherwise." He growled, squeezing her arm tighter as he pulled her closer. "You're dangerously close to crossing the line I _clearly_ drew for you. You have no power here. Now sit your ass back in that chair before I feed you to that man who so obviously wants to _fuck _you." Her jaw slightly dropped at his last few words, her chest tightening. She then looked at him and snatched her arm away, already feeling the tears build in her eyes. Her breathing grew heavier as she pushed past him, trying not to cry before reaching the lady's room.

Hans ignored the wandering eyes and sat back down, instantly stabbing his food and stuffing it into his mouth.

"You really can be a prick." Theo said seriously. Hans looked up and glared at him, continuing to eat his food.

"I thought she was even beginning to like us too." He added solemnly. Hans didn't even look up to acknowledge the comment.

Erin pushed her way into the bathroom where tears began to fall down her cheeks. She moved into the stall and began to cry softly, letting out everything she had been holding in for the past few days. She was so angry and hurt…she had tried her best to deal with the situation, but Hans had become unbearable. As her crying began to calm down, she walked out of the stall and to the sink where she began washing her face.

She stayed in there for a while, not wanting to walk out with puffy red eyes. She continued to wash her face and keep the sink running, feeling sick from crying. Looking up in the mirror again to see if her face had gone back to normal, she yelped as a cloth was clamped around her mouth, a toxic smell entered her lungs as she breathed in.

Suddenly everything went black.

Back at the table, Hans began to tap his leg impatiently. It had been well over twenty minutes that she had thrown her little tantrum and he was now ready to leave.

"Where is she?" he asked annoyed.

"Hiding from you in the bathroom, remember?" Theo replied sarcastically, folding his arms and leaning back into the chair. Theo then watched the man she had been talking about before get up and walk to the back where the restrooms were. He narrowed his eyes, watching as the rest of his table watched him leave.

He ignored it and looked back at Hans who seemed to be distressed. Theo looked back to see the rest of the table look over at the hallway and get up, grabbing their things and walking towards the back.

"Let's go get her." Theo then said, standing up. Hans looked up at him, still annoyed.

"I might strangle her if I see her." He scowled. Theo then looked at him seriously.

"Hans…something is wrong." Hans narrowed his eyes and looked over at the now empty table. He knew exactly what Theo meant and jumped out of his seat, quickly walking towards the back to the lady's room. He barged in, his eyes wide in shock as it was empty. He checked every stall that had all been empty and began to boil with anger.

"Outside." He barked to Theo. They both walked out into the parking lot to see a bunch of men pile into a pickup truck and drive off.

"Go…go!" Hans and Theo both ran to the car, jumping in and began following the truck at a safe distance.

"It isn't them is it?" Theo asked.

"Let's hope it is…for her sake."

A few hours later she was abruptly woken up by cold water splashing against her face. Her eyes opened wide to see that she was sitting on the floor of a small bathroom. She glanced up to see the red haired waitress who had taken their order at the restaurant, chewing her gum. She went to move her arms when she realized they had been tied behind her back.

"Wh-." She began to breathe heavily, struggling against the plastic that contained her wrists. This immediately attracted the attention of the waitress.

"Just relax, I'm washing you up." She said as if she had done this on a regular basis.

"Where am I?" she asked, now looking around the white and pink bathroom that seemed to be in a house.

"In my bathroom. Just helpin' ya wash up is all. Yer friends should be here soon." She explained, dabbing a cloth against her cheek.

"My…friends?" she asked confused. She then grew excited…did she know she had been kidnapped? Is she helping her?

"That rich fella with the suit that was with ya at the bar." _Oh._ She answered, now on her knees and wiping down her legs.

"What? They're…coming here?" She was completely lost. The woman sighed and looked at her.

"Listen, I'm not really supposed to tell ya anything-."

"Please…I just want to know what's going on…" she said desperately, her eyes burning…hoping she wasn't in a worse situation than before.

"The boys downstairs are just trying to get some money, that's all. Think they can trick yer friend into payin' for ya. No one's tryin' to hurt ya." _So it was the men from the restaurant, _she thought to herself.

"She ready yet?" came another voice. Barging into the bathroom was the man who had stared her down at the bar…the one who had been in the bathroom. He smiled at her and let out an unpleasant chuckle.

"Ya don't have to look so scared. We ain't gonna hurt ya." He folded his arms and puffed his chest out.

"But it's all for business ya see." She narrowed her eyes, thinking back to how Theo had said the same thing just hours before.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Well ya see, we watched you down at that bar. Yer friend showed a bit much of his wallet. We'd like to see him spread the love, ya got me?" he then hacked up something from his throat and leaned over the sink to spit whatever it was out. She shuddered.

"And if he doesn't?" she asked.

"Don't what?"

"If he doesn't pay…" he laughed at this.

"Not a very good friend." He laughed.

"He's not my friend." She mumbled under her breath, but he saw the look on her face and saw that she was serious.

"Well like I said, business is business. He don't wanna pay up? I'll give ya to someone who will." Her jaw dropped in fear.

"What? No…you can't just do that!" she looked at the waitress who gave her a look that confirmed his words.

"And what are ya gonna do? Yer in the middle of nowhere, sweet cheeks. Ain't nobody gonna help you or ya friends." He spit again. "Make sure you tape her mouth, I don't want her spoiling anythin'." He said to the waitress before turning and leaving.

Erin leaned back against the tub, her body beginning to tremble, wondering what Hans and Theo would do. _If_ they came.

Just outside, about a quarter mile away from the small two-story house, Hans and Theo stood outside of the car. The house was about 30 minutes from the restaurant, but they had been waiting outside the car for over an hour, planning what to do.

"We've got to do something soon, Hans. Not just for her but we are on a schedule-."

"I know, Theo." Hans replied coolly, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it. They were far but could see the lights in the house were on; two trucks parked outside near the beat up porch. The backyard was a mess, with propane tanks, piles of dirt, ripped hoses lying across the dirt, and even a small field of cannabis they took time to debate whether to take or not.

"I wonder what they're doing to-."

"They are doing nothing to her. Probably just scaring her. Empty half of one of the duffle bags." Hans ordered. Theo nodded and walked to the trunk, unzipping two bags and emptying half of the contents of one.

"I hope you're not paying them." Theo said to Hans who was still staring at the house.

"Of course I'm not." As Theo went to zip the bag back up, Hans handed him a thick rectangular package. "This as well." Theo gave him an uncertain look.

"You're sure?" Theo asked him. Hans gave him a hard look, forcing Theo to shrug and grab the package from him, throwing it into the bag.

"Everything else should already be in there. Are you ready?" he asked, grabbing his gun from the car and placing it into the waistband around his back.

"As I'll ever be." Theo sighed, closing and locking the trunk.

They both began to walk towards the house, looking around the wasteland that went on for miles. As they approached the house, they saw two men standing outside the door, waiting for them. This didn't surprise Hans or Theo; they knew they didn't take the girl just to take her. They wanted something, as everyone does.

"Gentleman." Began Hans as they walked up the porch steps.

"What's in the bag?" one of the men asked, stepping forward. Hans glared at him.

"Open it, Theo." Hans ordered. Both men stepped forward and peaked into the bag Theo only opened slightly. Hans smirked as the men swallowed hard and cleared their throat. They had clearly never seen that much money in their lives.

"Come inside." The younger one said, opening the screen door that led into a small living room. Theo couldn't help but think how out of a movie it was: a little old lady's house living in the south.

"Hello, boys." Hans quickly looked around the small room, ignoring the man they had seen at the bar before taking a step forward. "Come on in."

"Where is she?" he demanded. The man was taken back by Hans's anger.

"I uh- she's here." He cleared his throat and stood his ground.

"I want to see her." He demanded again.

"You will. Sit down first." Theo grabbed Hans's arm, knowing he was fuming from taking orders from someone. He snatched his arm away and stared at the man before sitting on a flowered loveseat, sitting across from a longer couch that matched. He could see the door to the kitchen, trying not to breathe in whatever they were cooking. A pink-carpeted staircase was to the right of them just in front of the door. There was nothing else besides old worn down furniture, pictures hanging everywhere, and a small TV he could hear from the kitchen.

"My name is Ted." The man with the red beard and trucker hat saw down across from them, the same sick smile plastered on his face the same as when they were at the bar. "Saw you boys at The Fountain."

"Hans…Gruber." Hans replied flatly.

"Mr. Gruber-." Ted held out his hand to him but Hans didn't even look at it, only stared at the man in front of him.

"I want to see her. Now." Ted put his hand down and rolled his eyes. He looked at one of the men and nodded to him.

"Bring 'er down." He told him. Hans looked at the stairs but something else caught his eye. Two men slowly emerged from the kitchen, the other two from outside were now behind their seats, and coming downstairs were three more men, the waitress who was at the restaurant, and Erin herself.

He sat up straight as he saw her; her eyes red and wrists bound behind her back. She looked up at him, almost surprised to see him sitting there. Their eyes locked on each other's, and she couldn't tell whether or not he was upset with her or glad to see her.

"Right here, sweetie." She was led to the couch and pushed onto it, sitting next to Ted who threw his arm over her shoulders and laughed.

"Y'all need to lighten up." She narrowed her eyes and looked away from him, disgusted. Hans clenched his jaw, growing impatient, but forced himself to give a polite smile.

"Thank you." He said. "Now I'd gladly talk." Ted laughed and let go of Erin.

"Well I rather not beat 'round the bush Mr. Gruber. I know yer a wealthy guy. And around here, well let's just say I could certainly get a lotta money off of her," she looked up at Hans who was listening intently, "but I'm willing to see if maybe you'd like to offer me something that may change my mind."

Hans smirked.

"How much do you think she's worth?" Hans asked him. Ted shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got a good idea." He replied. Hans wasn't pleased at the answer.

"And how much do you think I'll pay?" Ted shrugged again, with the same smile plastered on his lips.

"How much do ya have?" Ted asked. Hans smiled and sucked in his lips.

"So you want me to set the price, is that it? And you'll keep raising it until you have something you find suitable? Is that how you do business here?" Hans asked.

"So what if it is?" Ted asked, now offended.

"Well what is it you want? The money or the girl?" Hans asked him.

"That depends. Ya see I got some good friends who would pay me good money for 'er. Bein' a virgin and all." Ted snickered, slapping his hand on the top of her leg and rubbing her thigh. She flinched and parted her lips in shock. Although it was true, she had never once said anything like that to him. But what if he wasn't bluffing? Were there actually men she would be sold to if Hans didn't do anything? Hans watched this movement and raised his brows at her. The look of fear and disgust in her wide eyes made him want to laugh.

"A virgin?" Hans asked amusingly. Erin's eyes clouded even more at the embarrassment. "And what made you think that?" he asked with a smile.

"She said it herself." And at that Hans couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you know nothing of women? Do you know how many times I've fucked a 'virgin'?" Erin watched him, confused at what he was doing. "You see Ted, she's a prostitute."

Theo's eyes grew just as wide as hers at the word. God she wanted to hit him.

"A prostitute?" Ted asked, his face now twisted in confusion.

"Did you think she was with us for something else?"

"Well…no…I just didn't see-."

"Keep her if you want." Hans leaned back, throwing his arm over the couch, now uninterested in the situation. "As you can see, she's a bit worn out from our sessions." His dark eyes glanced at her legs where Ted then looked to see the bandage covering her cut.

Suddenly, Ted began to laugh hysterically, slapping his knee before standing up.

"You're my kind of guy Mr. Gruber. Why don't y'all stay huh? I've got some home made plants and a nice southern platter to go with it." She watched Hans smile and stand up, shaking the man's hand.

"Sounds wonderful." They both laughed and everyone else including Theo got to their feet and spread out.

"I think we can come to some sorta 'greement." Ted said, patting his shoulder. "I see ya brought some money. Let's eat huh?"

"Indeed, if you would allow her to as well." Hans looked at Erin who still sat on the couch, afraid to say anything.

"Of course!" Ted pulled a switchblade from his pocket and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet where he sliced off the zip-tie. She looked at the red rings around her wrists, before looking up at Ted and Hans who began chatting amongst themselves.

"Come on in the kitchen fer some chiken." Ted told them, walking into the kitchen. She followed but before she got to the door a large hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"_Not one word." _She heard Hans warn in her ear. She swallowed hard and nodded, feeling his hand slide to her lower back where he gave her a small push.

They all sat down at a large table made up of 3 small ones and not one chair matched any others. Erin sat next to Hans who they all seemed to love. Theo kept to himself as well, but laughed with the others. She didn't touch one thing on her plate, only sat there and stared at her lap, afraid to even move. They ate and drank for about an hour, discussing their favorite beers and even guns. She couldn't believe what was happening, and tried not to listen to them when they spoke of her.

Erin suddenly went white as she felt Hans's hand suddenly rest over her thigh, his fingers squeezing over her skin. She felt it slide down to the inside of her knee and back up, this time too far for comfort. Erin felt her face turn scarlet from anger and embarrassment. She then grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand off of her, turning her body away from him in shame.

Hans cleared his throat, "Could you all excuse us for a moment? I figure this may be …our last time..." she felt sick listening to his words, watching Ted with a mouthful of bread beginning to laugh.

"Bedroom's upstairs, fella." Erin's eyes grew wide as she was then grabbed by the wrist and yanked out of her chair. As she was pushed towards the stairs, still in sight of the kitchen, she was stopped only a few steps up by Hans's arm that wrapped around her front, his hand sliding to the front of her throat and grasping it as he took another step up, her back pressing up against him.

She wanted to cry as she felt his chin slide against her jaw that he now had a hold of. She couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Do you really find me so revolting?" he asked lowly, her hands now on his arm trying to ease the grip he hand on her. She let out a whimper as he pressed close, now trembling as she could only think the worse. His hand then traveled down from her throat to her hip where he squeezed it, keeping his face close to hers.

"Move." He growled lowly. Erin flinched at his voice and continued to walk up the shaggy pink stairs, her shaking growing worse.

He shoved her into the room and closed the door. She turned around, and finally let her anger out at him.

"Now what? Are you going to rape me? Is that it? I've done everything you've told me to and all I do is get punished for it! I didn't even do anything wrong to be with you in the first place! Or are you going to give me to those…those _pigs _downstairs who will give me to someone else who's just like you?" She was shaking at how hurt and angry she was. He just stared at her, his expression calm. "Well?" she asked, her eyes now clouded with tears as she stood trembling in the middle of the room,

He then began to slowly walk forward, and she was now frozen in fear, thinking that he would actually do it. He was inches from her now, and it hurt every muscle in her body to stand there and not move from him.

"Would you like me to do either of those things?" he asked softly. He was still calm which made her nervous, yet his face was serious. Surprised at the question, she looked away from him, wanting to cry.

"No." she whispered. He nodded slightly, studying her for a moment with his hands folded behind his back.

"Lock the door." He demanded. She watched as he walked past her and towards the window. Confused, she did as he said and locked the door, hearing the distant voices from the kitchen. She then turned around to see him opening the window next to the bed. She flinched as he suddenly pulled a switchblade from his pocket and began cutting through the screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her heart pounding. He then grabbed the square screen he cut and pushed it out the window, a breeze pushing into the room.

"We're leaving." He said before pushing half of his body outside the window. He then came back in and turned to her. "Come on." She followed hesitantly over to him, watching as he struggled to get his tall figure through the window.

"What about Theo?" she asked him. His dark face looked up at her and he extended his hand through the window, holding it out for her.

"He knows. We planned this." He then gently took his hand that had surprisingly calmed her from its warmth. She held onto it as he helped her out of the window, careful not to hit the cut on her leg. Erin was brought onto a dark roof where she got a view of the backyard that had propane tanks, wired fences, and mulch scattered everywhere.

"Did they touch you?" her head jolted towards Hans who was now a few feet away from her, his expression serious. She gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Did they touch you?" he asked more aggressively. Erin studied him for a moment, shocked at why he was asking her.

"It's not like you care-."

"The way we leave here tonight depends on your answer, girl." He hissed, stepping forward. "I could either go back in there and put a bullet through every one of them. Or, we could-."

"No…no they didn't touch me…please don't shoot them! I've had enough of this." She found her hands now grabbing his arm desperately. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"And if they _had_ touched you?" he asked softly. She frowned and let go of him, trying not to think about it. "Would you still feel sympathetic?"

She didn't answer.

"Let's go." They slowly walked across the roof to the end. He peaked over the ledge to see a pile of logs in a corner where there were no windows. He turned around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the edge.

"You first." Her heart began to pound, looking down at the hard dirt beneath them. He then got on his knees and she did the same, crawling around so that her ankles dangled over the roof. She gripped the tiles, slowly backing her knees off it as well, using as much of her strength to hold onto the side. She was finally dangling off it, and she could see the logs were only a foot below her.

Hans suddenly grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms off of the roof so that he was holding her up in midair. She quickly grabbed his forearms, afraid he would drop her. She looked up at him to see him gritting his teeth and a vein popping out of his forehead as he slowly lowered her onto the logs. He let go and she shot her hands out to the siding of the house to steady herself before hopping onto the dirt.

She wiped off the dirt from her shirt and skin from the roof, and as she turned around Hans was just getting off of the logs himself. He grabbed her wrist again and motioned for her to crouch. He led her around the house where they came to a small window. She watched Hans stand a little to look through waiting until he finally nodded. _Theo. _She thought to herself. He crouched again and continued to lead her around the house to another window that didn't have a light on.

They both stood up and he let go of her wrist. They waited for a moment until they saw the light go on, but he did nothing. She then turned to him, watching him stand with his arms crossed, staring at the window.

"Thank you." She said softly, hating herself for being nice to him. He looked at her, his eyes serious. "For coming for me." And he had come for her. And although she was still in the same situation, she realized it could have been worse with the people in the house. His lips parted and his arms came apart, ready to say something to her until the window opened.

"We're all set!" Came Theo's hushed voice. They both went over to the window, Hans holding the window up and she herself pushed the white curtains out of the way. It took a few moments before he finally hopped out, the black duffel back still around across his chest. He let out a breath.

"Good food though, right?" Theo smiled. Hans shook his head and began to walk away. Theo grabbed her shoulder and smiled as they walked behind him. "You okay, kid?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Theo let go of her shoulder and walked with her. "Man this really is karma isn't it?" she smiled at the thought. "And that waitress! I wouldn't be surprised if the other half of that bar lives in another house too." She smiled again, now walking on the road back to that car that she could clearly see up ahead.

As they were getting close to the car, Hans looked over his shoulder and back to the house. She did as well; afraid perhaps they had noticed they were gone. She let out a sigh of relief, as they didn't.

"I think this is far enough, Theo." She then looked over at Theo who pulled out what looked like to be the remote for the car. However, the sound that came afterwards made it clear that it was not. A rough wind pushed at her hair as a loud bang came from behind. She turned around to see that the whole property was now up in flames.

Her jaw dropped in horror; she couldn't believe what he had done. Her chest became tight, and she suddenly felt compelled to run back to the house, but was stopped when Hans's hand snatched her arm.

"How could you!?" she desperately tried to fight against him as she continued to watch the flames break down the house. "There are people in there!" she screamed at him, trying to look at the house as she was pushing against his chest, desperately wanting to get away from him.

"What's wrong with you?!" she was crying now, warm tears running down her cheeks as he grit his teeth trying to get his arms around her. There was another loud explosion and she turned to see that it was the propane tanks in the backyard, exploding one by one. The fire lit up her face and she could feel that Hans now had his arms around her, picking her up with ease and turning her away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, again trying to get him to put her down as he carried her to the car. "You're fucking crazy!"

She grew tired of fighting against him and just cried as she felt the heat on the back of her neck. They made it to the side of the car where he put her down and opened the door, still holding onto her with one arm.

"Get in." he demanded. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" she cried, trying to push past him to see the house. "We need to help them!" It was then that something had caught her eye, something that forced her to stop fighting against him.

"Erin, get in the car." His voice was blurry now; it was as if he wasn't even standing in front of her.

She wasn't sure what had happened, but the next moment she found her self sprinting towards the house, faster than she had ever run in her life. All she could see was police lights in the distance, and she knew she could get to them. She knew they would help her. She had to keep running, she needed to get away.

But just as soon, she was soon slammed against the rocky pavement. Her head was being pressed into the gravel by the large hand now holding it down. The last thing she saw was the house, burning high into the stars she had so rarely seen in New York City. And before she knew it, she had fainted.


End file.
